Based on evidence of anti-tumor effects against prostate cancer from 75mCi/m2 131I-CC49, we wished to improve therapy by adding interferon. This increases expression of TAG-72 antigen which reacts with CC49 antibody. Four patients thus treated have not shown objective responses or enhanced localization.